1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mountable sun visor.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a conventional sun visor is mountable to a vehicle driver's seat or a frontally obliquely upward site of an auxiliary seat, and is employed to preclude dazzling due to direct sunlight or headlight of an oncoming vehicle. Recently, it has been known that a vehicle-mountable sun visor is capable of varying a light interruption range in accordance with conditions such as a driver's posture and body type, and is turnable in order to interrupt light such as direct sunlight from a side glass or headlight.
In a conventional vehicle-mountable sun visor described in Patent Document 1, Japanese Laid-open Application Publication Nos. 2004-009883, 9-254649, and 2007-131168, two resin core members are bent to form a sun visor body, and part of a shaft mounted on a vehicle and a support mounted on the shaft are involved in the sun visor body. In this manner, turning and sliding movements of the sun visor can be realized.